


Whiskey Sunsets

by Butterfly



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam have always just been friends until one night changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blue_icy_rose (LJ) in the 2012 [Kradam Holidays](http://kradam-holidays.livejournal.com) exchange.
> 
> "Whiskey Sunsets" is the name of a Moon Taxi song.

Adam breathed in slowly, taking in the lingering scents of sex and whiskey—both still strong enough that he could practically taste them. He swallowed but the taste stayed, smoky and bitter on his tongue.

Next to him, Kris was asleep under the covers. Adam would be, too, except for how he was panicking, ever so slightly.

This whole deal—this friendship—Adam was fairly sure part of the reason that it had worked out so well over the years was precisely because Kris had been placed in the 'do not fuck' box early on during freshman year and never been taken out. Kris was... was conversations and messing around with music together and the only person Adam trusted to be completely honest about whether or not an outfit actually looked good on Adam.

More than that, Kris was _straight_. Or, well, he'd thought Kris was straight.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time Kris had had a girlfriend. Dani from two years ago maybe counted but no one since then. No one-night-stands, either, at least not that he'd told Adam. And Adam had told Kris about pretty much every single one of his.

"Still awake?" Kris asked, opening his eyes and lifting his head off the pillow. He nudged Adam with his knee. "Get to sleep, man. You've got that test tomorrow afternoon. Feldman's class. You hate him."

"Yeah, I do," Adam agreed, to all of it. Kris gave him a sleepy smile. "You're not planning on freaking out in the morning?"

Kris crinkled his whole face up. "What for—the gay thing? Dude, we've been friends three and a half years. You've been sleeping with guys the entire time. It's not like it's news."

"But it's never been you before," Adam pointed out.

"Don't worry about it," Kris said. " _Sleep_."

"Here?" Adam asked.

"I'm not going to kick you out of my bed," Kris said. Then he rolled over to his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I mean, unless you want Matt's bed. I think he'd supposed to get home in a couple of hours, if you wanted to go back to plan A."

Adam huffed out an annoyed breath, slinking under the covers, and pointedly avoided even looking at Matt's half of the room. He glanced over at Kris, who had a little sly smile on his face. Kris's bed wasn't spacious, and the guy had always been basically like a space heater, warm and inviting. Adam snuggled up to him, slinging an arm across his chest. "I'm not going to fuck Matt," he said. He wasn't pouting.

He _wasn't_.

"Damn straight," Kris said. And then he giggled, shifting against Adam's body and pressing them together. "Ha. Straight."

"So mature," Adam said. "But no. I did think... I mean... that you were..."

"Do we gotta talk about this now?" Kris asked. Grumbled, really. "Can't it wait 'til morning?"

" _Kris_ ," Adam said, more insistently.

"Do we really?" Kris asked, wrinkling his nose up again. Then he sighed, sounding greatly put-upon. "Well, girls are easy enough to kiss and they make good noises when you touch them, so it seemed like it would be best just to stick with that. I mean, I don't think I ever even let myself think about it before I came out here. California is just a whole different kind of vibe from Arkansas."

"But you haven't been sleeping with guys," Adam said. "I'd have known. You'd have told me." He poked Kris's arm. "Right?"

Kris patted Adam's hand. "Yup. Would've. You are my first dude, dude. I think it went pretty well, considering. Bet being kinda tipsy made it easier. I should write that down."

"I don't want to be the guy who showed you it was okay to sleep with guys!" Adam said. Kris blinked, his eyes wide and startled. "I want... I want..."

Adam slid his leg over Kris's, wishing he could get even closer again. He almost resented how much he liked this, how much he wanted to fuck Kris all over again—maybe slower this time. The whole reason he'd been planning to screw Kris's roommate Matt was because Adam wanted a fun night with no strings. Kris was every string in the book. Any time he ever did anything with Kris, he only wanted to do it again.

"I don't want just one night," Adam said. It was almost the exact opposite of what he'd announced loudly when he'd arrived, when he'd thought that Matt would be here and Kris would be off at his Wednesday night seminar. "Not with you. I don't want to just be the first guy you slept with."

He pressed his mouth against Kris's forehead, not quite a kiss.

"So don't be," Kris said. "You make everything so complicated sometimes, Adam."

Kris shifted back on the bed so that he could pull Adam down for a kiss—more determined and forceful than the ones they'd shared earlier. His hips rocked against Adam's and Kris was half-hard again. Adam slipped his hand down Kris's back, his skin still a little slick with sweat.

"Yeah?" Adam asked, just making noise, really, in between kisses.

"Yeah," Kris said. "Getting all worked up over shit ain't gonna happen. You want more than one night, stick around 'til morning. I'll make you breakfast."

Adam was getting hard too, so he brought his hand around to line his cock up with Kris's. He started jerking them off and Kris shivered all over, his head falling back and his mouth parting so that he could make gorgeous little _wanting_ noises.

It was less rushed now, not the drunken fumble that their first time had been. Adam thrust up against Kris, grabbing Kris's hand and putting it on their cocks. Then he reached around and pressed a finger into Kris's hole, still wet with lube. He didn't have another condom within reach but that was for the best, anyway. Kris was probably sore.

Kris was definitely with the program, wrapping his fingers around both of their dicks and holding them together while Adam rocked his hips against Kris's. Adam slid his finger all the way in, stroking against Kris's inner walls, twisting around until he pressed against the place that made Kris moan.

Kris was absolutely right. Adam had been overthinking things completely. This was... this was good and he could _have_ it and this was much better than just screwing Matt for a moment of comfort would have ever been. He kissed Kris's jaw, licked his tongue against the stubble, and grinned when Kris froze up and then whimpered as he came all over his hand and Adam's cock.

"That was awesome," Kris said, and he tightened his hand around Adam's cock. And that was it for Adam, and he called out Kris's name as he added to the mess between their bodies. Adam carefully slid his finger out, wiping it on the sheets.

Within minutes, Kris was asleep again.

Adam yawned and glanced in the direction of the bathroom. He decided that it was much too far away so he wiped the two of them off as best he could with Kris's shirt, which he was able to grab from the floor without needing to actually get out from under the covers. Then he settled down next to Kris and tentatively wrapped an arm around him. Kris immediately snuggled up against him, welcoming even in his sleep. Adam smiled against Kris's hair.

Maybe it could be that simple after all.


End file.
